


Tangles and Brushing

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Something Familiar [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Witch AU, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Lance gives Allura some encouragement after a spell goes wrong.





	Tangles and Brushing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one as part of my whump Bingo, but don't worry I have more fics in the works for this AU.

Allura tugged at another tangle. “I’m never trying a wind spell again.”

Lance gave a meow from her spot on the vanity table.

“It was that bad, and it made a mess of everything.” Allura sighed. “I’ll never reach my Father’s level.”

The man had a natural gift for magic. Sometimes Allura had trouble grasping she could ever follow in her father’s footsteps.

Lance jumped off the table and shifted into human form. “I’m sure you’ll do better next time after some practice.” Lance smiled. 

Allura gave a laugh. “You sound like Coran.”

“And he tends to be right about these things.” Lance smiled as he reached for a hairbrush. “How about I brush your hair and in exchange you brush my fur?”

Allura frowned. “Did your fur get matted?”

Lance shook his head. “Naw, but I just like it when you brush me.”

Allura giggled as she took the brush. She had to admit, she did enjoy it as well.


End file.
